1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the identification of integrated circuit chips by means of a number which differentiates one chip from another.
The present invention more specifically relates to a non-deterministic determination of an identifier (identification number if digital), that is, an unknown generation by the generator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Known methods for generating in non-deterministic fashion an identifier of an integrated circuit chip generally use a network for generating a binary word sensitive to physical parameters, for example, sensitive to technological dispersions, to generate a dispersed identifier for the chip. Dispersed means an identifier which has a non-zero probability of being reproduced for another chip. This probability must be in accordance with the requirements of the application and is variable from one application to another.
In the generation of a non-deterministic identifier, it is desired for the generation to be pseudo-random and thus not to be predetermined.
The manufacturing of the network sensitive to the physical parameters often requires a specific step on manufacturing to create this network.